Mutated Captivity
by KTDLover
Summary: AmeIta. In a terrifying turn of events, two nations end up trapped in a game that is nearly impossible to win. Luck takes no sides here. Rating may go up.


**I am having a lot of fun writing this story, so I hope you like it!:D**

**Title: Mutated Captivity**

**Pairing: AmeIta (subtle, later on), side pairings probable**

**Genre: Horror/Sci-Fi/Suspense/Drama**

**Warning: Gore, violence, language, BL, psycological themes, etc.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

In a small town, not one to draw much attention, two individuals stood together at an ice cream stand.

The taller of the two ate his ice cream sloppily, but put enough care into his food so that he didn't lose a drop. The smaller figure ate his treat like a child, nibbling at the substance and then suddenly taking a big bite.

The taller figure was named Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as The United States of America. He was muscular, but still managed to be lean, had dirty blond hair, and sky blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses he had dubbed 'Texas'. Wrapped around him was an old bomber jacket that seemed ancient but still managed to do its job.

The shorter figure was known to most as Italy, though his official title was Northern Italy, also known as Feliciano Vargas to those he was close to. He was shorter than average, lean with next to no visible muscles, had reddish-brown hair with a wayward curl, and normally closed golden-brown eyes. He was wearing a blue Italian military outfit, which did draw some looks from the locals, but they merely waved it off to strange foreign customs.

"Ve~ I'm glad everyone agreed to take a break between the meetings!" Feliciano stated, smiling as blissfully as always.

"I know right? I thought I was gonna die of starvation, man!" Alfred replied enthusiastically, finishing off his treat.

The World Meeting was held that day, in that town for whatever reason. Most of the countries had left for home already, with some others, such as America and Italy, having to stay behind. These other countries come together to be known as the G8. Their official meting was also held that day, scheduled after the first. At that moment of time, it was currently between the two meetings.

"It's too bad we can't leave at the same time as everyone else, ve~." Italy mumbled into his snack.

"That'd be epic, dude! We'd all get free time, and I could finally take a look at that kickass game Kiku gave me!" The self-proclaimed hero laughed, thinking of said new game that he was probably going to spend all night playing with his alien friend.

However, as sudden as a panther pounces its doomed prey, a cat ran out into the path of the two nations. Feliciano, always a cat-person, instantly pointed it out.

"Ve~ Look, America! He's so cute!" The small Italian chirped, grinning obliviously.

Before the hero could respond with one of his famous smiles and signature laughs, a monstrous dog jumped out of thin air and quickly took chase to the cat. Screeching in terror, the poor tabby took off, the monster of a canine right behind him.

Alfred, true to his heroic nature, instantly took chase, "Don't worry, Italy! There hero will save it!"

The now alone Italian stood there for a second before following, running after his friend, "Wait for meeeee!"

This chase would have looked comical to anyone who took notice, with a cat being chased by a dog, who was being chased by a loud-mouthed American, who was being chased by a whimpering Italian. However, since no one took notice, it was not comical to anyone.

The chase went on before the two nations finally lost track of the animals and, panting heavily, stopped to catch their breath.

"D-damn. I lost them." Alfred panted, frowning.

"It's a-alright…wait, where are we?" Feliciano squeaked, looking around fearfully to see that they were not in town anymore.

In fact, they weren't anywhere near town. Somehow, the chase had led them into a dark forest, one that seemed to demolish what sense of direction they managed to have.

"Er…I think we're lost…" The American stated, trying to hide his anxiety with a laugh that came out as a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, nonononono…How are we going to get back, ve?" Feliciano asked, tears already welling up in his eyes.

"D-don't worry, I'll get us out…uh, which direction did we come again?"  
"Dios Mio, we're lost…"

The two then vainly tried to find a way back, but only seemed to be going deeper and deeper into the maze of trees, the sky becoming darker and darker as they went. Suddenly, without warning, rain droplets started pouring from the sky like poison form a snake's fang: deadly and difficult to get away from.

Feliciano covered his head with his arms and turned to Alfred, "W-what do we do now? It was a clear sky just a moment ago!"

Alfred bit his lip and looked around, searching desperately for shelter of any kind to get away from the flood of rain. Finally, he spotted a shack in the distance, pulling the Italian along with him towards it.

"Look! We can take shelter here!" The blond exclaimed.

The shack was broken down, but for the two drenched nations, anything was better than the storm. After going inside and closing the door, they shed their soaked jackets and looked out at the storm from a broken window, their slightly damp cell phones being the only light they had.

Eventually, the two heard the storm coming to a stop, having only enough rain to last what seemed like hours.

"How did a storm come so quickly?" Feliciano asked, shivering slightly.

"I dunno, man. Maybe we should check outside to see if it really stopped." Alfred proclaimed.

The Italian only nodded, as exhausted as he should be after walking around in a storm.

The two stood up from their spots on the dirt covered floor and approach the doorway. However, once Alfred grabbed the doorknob, he was shocked to find it wouldn't open.

"Uh-oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"The door won't open…"

The duo started to worry now, more than they have before. The normally happy nations were now scared of what exactly was going on.

However, at a flash of lightning, the two stopped worrying.

Two collective blows to the head knocked them unconscious.

The game had begun.

* * *

**I know it was short, but in my defence, this is a prologue.:P**

**The later chapters will be longer, don't worry~:3**

**Oh! And I'm gonna say it now: The other nations do not have big roles in this story. They have their parts, but they aren't going to the same place as America and Italy. ...Maybe in the sequeal they might, if I decide to do **

**If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. Any flames will be ignored, but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Please Read and Review!:)**


End file.
